<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【aph/苏中心】分食 by Annanika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322481">【aph/苏中心】分食</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanika/pseuds/Annanika'>Annanika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, the destruction of Soviet Union, 斯拉夫组, 苏中心, 苏联解体29周年祭文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanika/pseuds/Annanika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>苏解的阴间文。食人警告。R18G</p><p>苏联解体的时候，伊利亚正是被自己的兄弟姐妹背叛、谋杀和分食的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), Belarus &amp; Russia &amp; Ukraine (Hetalia), Belarus/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), Ukraine/USSR | Soviet Union(Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【aph/苏中心】分食</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>国关史老师说的瓜分苏联，我就写的瓜分【物理】苏联。露厨人均变态诚不欺我。<br/>全世界都在从苏联解体里捞好处。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个帝国死去的时候，所有人都恨不得从他身上扯下一块肉。</p><p>12月初的时候，冬妮娅、娜塔莉亚、伊万已经互相承认了独立。他们的目光随着领导人们一起投向莫斯科，投向一个已经衰朽、已经无可挽回、却依旧庞大得令人恐惧也令人垂涎的帝国。<br/>“我们可是他合法的继承人。”伊万边看着上司在建立独联体的议定书上签字，边与自己的姐妹咬着耳朵，声音像个小孩子一样带着撒娇的意味，“姐姐，你也是这么觉得的吧？”<br/>“是啊。”冬妮娅倒是有些惴惴不安的模样，“真希望这些动荡快点结束，这样我们才能安心发展农业、吃饱肚子。”<br/>“死刑已定。”娜塔莉亚的声音冷得像冰，她不耐烦地抓过已经签订的文件快速翻看了一眼，然后重重地摔到桌面，“我们该去迎接新的时代了。”<br/>他们要比所有人更快一步才能捞到足够的好处。而伊万已经走在了前头。<br/>“真是急切啊，小娜塔莎。”冬妮娅抹着眼角，“难道过去那些年里表现出来的爱都是虚假的吗？真让我难过。”<br/>“难道闹独立最厉害的不是你和格鲁吉亚吗，亲爱的姐姐？”娜塔莉亚尖锐地指出。她把称谓里那句“亲爱的”咬得很重。<br/>“我从约瑟夫的时代就已经下定了决心。”冬妮娅毫不否认，“倒是你，你还准备留着伊廖沙带给你的那些东西吗？”她冰蓝色的眼睛含着泪水，嘴唇却带着笑意。<br/>伊万澄澈的紫色眼睛望了过来。“别妨碍我哦。”他微笑着警告姐姐妹妹，“万尼亚已经准备好啦。”他舔了舔唇角，神情与期待一块蛋糕的孩童别无二致。<br/>他们共同推开了克里姆林宫深处一间卧室的大门。伊利亚深陷在四帏柱的大床里，闭着眼睛，面色苍白，呼吸微弱。<br/>“伊廖沙哥哥。”伊万最先喊了出来，声音甜甜的，尾音欢快地上扬。<br/>“伊廖沙。”然后是冬妮娅，她似乎有些怯生生的，一手揪着衣领，一手牵着伊万的衣角。<br/>娜塔莉亚一言不发地大踏步走到床边，居高临下望着伊利亚沉睡的面孔。<br/>这是谋杀。<br/>她的小刀擦着伊利亚的面颊扎进枕头里。本以为已经丧失了意识的伊利亚在意想不到的时刻睁开了眼睛。那双血红的双眼看得她心里一惊，那种冰冷和傲慢和过去七十年里的模样如出一辙。她跌撞着往后退了几步，心中重燃起对这个红色帝国的畏惧。<br/>“小娜塔莎下不了手吗？”冬妮娅半隐在伊万身后低语，“啊，果然，果然就不应该把你带来……”<br/>“闭嘴！”娜塔莉亚愤怒地冲她吼道。<br/>“安心睡觉就可以啦，伊廖沙哥——哥。”伊万走近，手掌落在伊利亚脸上盖住了他的眼睛，“睡着就好啦，不会很痛，我们会尽、快、的、哦~”他的笑容十分兴奋。<br/>伊利亚虚弱得无法开口，但伊万在遮住他视线之前清晰地从他眼里读出怒火。然后他毫不犹豫地遮住了那双令人心悸的红眼睛。<br/>“万尼亚。”冬妮娅叹着气，“我们其实可以给他一针麻醉剂。”<br/>“才不要呢。”伊万一口回绝，“姐姐明明才不想给他，就不要说这种话了吧！”<br/>“虚情假意。”娜塔莉亚冲冬妮娅恶狠狠道。<br/>“你们那么说，”冬妮娅举起了手中的斧头，“真是太让姐姐伤心了啊。”她的泪水大滴大滴从眼眶里滚落，然而那张面孔分明又是欢喜的，“我可是这么努力的一个好姐姐哦？”<br/>斧头落在被子边沿，劈碎布料的同时砸碎了锁骨和胸骨，在伊利亚的身躯上扯开一道狰狞的伤口。伊利亚剧烈地抖动了一下，胸脯开始明显地有起伏。伊万捂住了他似乎要说什么的嘴，不给他讲道理或者痛骂的机会。不需要，都不需要，伊利亚的死亡才是他们所求。<br/>还是歪了。冬妮娅拽着斧柄。她本想直接砍掉伊利亚的头颅，但这也不错，让那个暴君多体会些痛苦吧，就像饥荒年代、战争年代、大清洗的年代，她体会过的那样。<br/>“姐姐的力气还不够大。”伊万的微笑还是那样单纯，他热情洋溢地欢迎着伊利亚的死亡，那期待的目光落在冬妮娅身上的时候，她几乎感到灼烧。<br/>“她是故意的！”娜塔莉亚愤怒地指责，“让我来吧，利索一点就好！”她的小刀精准地切中心脏，但这并不能立即带来死亡。她于是又割开了伊利亚的喉咙，下手又快又准。冬妮娅意有所指地开口：“不愧是在克格勃待过的小娜塔莎。”<br/>娜塔莉亚飞来一记眼刀。<br/>“别吵啦，再不快一点的话，其他的家伙就要循着腥味来夺食了。”伊万的手套和围巾末端沾了血，但他一点也不在意，甚至把手套送到嘴边舔了舔，“伊廖沙哥哥，你也是这样对待斯乔帕哥哥的吗？哦，不对，那个时候的你也还是个孩子吧，你得到了些什么呢？到底有多少人在帝国崩溃的过程中捞了一把呢？那个场面应该比现在更盛大才对。”他把手指伸入伊利亚喉咙上的刀口搅动，把两边的血肉生生撕开，“这样很不好，但是如果你毕竟还是个国家意识体，万一让你中途又复活过来，你肯定会痛骂我们的。所以只好委屈一点，伤得严重一点的话恢复就会更缓慢啦。”他笑眯眯补充，“不过，其实我觉得你也醒不过来了吧，伊廖沙？”<br/>娜塔莉亚划开了手臂。冬妮娅砍下了腿。伊万撕开了胸膛。他们三个开始享用红色帝国未冷的尸体，啜血食肉，敲骨吸髓，连骨头渣子也嚼碎了吞进腹中。<br/>要快，要快。这个象征性的仪式也以某种奇妙的方式反映在整个国家的动荡之中。他们的国民也对帝国的资产鲸吞蚕食，掀起瓜分的狂潮。这是你的，这是我的，野心家和窃国者争执不下。我要这个，我要那个。宣传家和伪善者抛下面具彼此抢夺。给我们面包，你们答应过我们了。只有人民的呼声被埋没在底层。那些趁火打劫大赚特赚的人点着手里的钞票对人民教训：改革是你们要 的，是你们请来的人抢走了你们的面包，所以可不要哭啊。<br/>越来越多的国家闻讯而来。所有国家争先恐后地要分食一块伊利亚的尸体，他们抢夺一切能够抢夺的东西，用尽合法与不合法的手段。没人有闲情为帝国的死去哀悼。伊利亚有忠实的国民殉葬已经很让他们震惊。<br/>“哦，红色邪恶帝国终于被打败了！”大洋彼岸的来客踹开了卧室门，将斯拉夫姐妹推开，毫不留情地抢劫了一大块。伊万抬起头来冲他阴森森地笑，大半个脸颊都染着血，看上去确实十分狰狞。然而来客挑衅地咬下一口，用袖子把脸上的血迹抹开。“连他都输在我手上，就凭你也想挑衅我？你还要依赖我重建经济不是吗？”于是他们只好允许他赖在这里占据一席。<br/>另一位值得注意的来客是东方的古国，红色世界的二号——现在是一号了——人物。他进门之前甚至敲了门呢！他还带了花！天呐，伊万几乎要笑出声来。娜塔莉亚情绪激动地要把他推出门去，但他的动作很快，径直越过所有人来到伊利亚面前。<br/>残破身躯上唯一完好的是伊利亚的头颅，被王耀捧起的时候，那双眼睛出人意料地睁开了一条缝隙。<br/>王耀替他合上了眼睛。“我不像你。”他发誓，“我会沿着这条路千秋万代地走下去。”他的亲吻伴随着他的吞食。他的动作真的很快。等他擦好脸颊，舔净指缝所有的鲜血之后，他在伊利亚血肉模糊的胸膛上放了一朵白花。<br/>“永别了。”他凝视着伊利亚的尸体，然后对向他怒目而视的斯拉夫姐妹和有些无措的伊万点了点头，“我家的物产还是很丰富的。”他露出的微笑非常和蔼，“有需要的话，可以拿东西来换。”他说完便不紧不慢地走出了门外。<br/>等候已久的后来者徘徊在门口，试图涌入卧室里参与这场分食。<br/>伊万把最后一块骨头吞进肚里。他哽得难受。旁边的娜塔莉亚甚至已经在轻微作呕。冬妮娅也捂着嘴，面色不太好看。他们都非常虚弱，但又不得不赶紧从伊利亚身上捞到好处。便宜其他人不如便宜自己的兄弟姐妹，对吧，伊廖沙？就当作七十年里所有罪行的补偿。<br/>走出卧室的时候已经是12月25日。伊利亚那个软弱无能的上司根本没想起来看看虚弱垂死的国家意识体，更想不到在他投降以前伊利亚已经被兄弟姐妹瓜分。他的形象随着电波出现在世界每一个角落的电视上。全世界的人都震惊地听着他宣布自己的辞职和伊利亚的死亡。对那些不在变化前沿的人来说，仿佛是突然之间世界就崩塌了半壁江山。然而这种变化却又实打实地发生，而且由来已久。伊利亚早该反省。伊万和姐姐在路上小声交谈。娜塔莉亚落在他们后边几步。路上的人越来越多，无言的沉重在空气里弥漫。这些人是来观看红旗落下克里姆林宫的。<br/>但和她已经没有什么关系。<br/>“一个时代结束了。”她小声喃喃，提着裙子追上了自己的哥哥姐姐。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>痛骂戈尔巴乔夫。<br/>这篇文只写了俩小时因此有些短。害我本来都说不写了结果还是没忍住。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>